zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: Spirit of Darkness
is an upcoming game for the 3DS. According to Peanutjon, it occurs in a different universe than the rest of the games, where Link has a brother named Tinker. It also allows you to play a 2-Player co-op. It stars Link, Tinker and their new fairy helper Reubell trying to find the 8 spirits in order to defeat the Spirit of Darkness. Plot TBA Characters Playable *Link *Tinker Helpers *Reubell *Maru *Sheik *Impa *Epona *Okk & Torok *Skull Kid Spirits *Saria - Spirit of Forest - Kerria (Forest Temple) *Deku - Spirit of Fire - Death Mountain (Fire Temple) *Rusell - Spirit of Water - Jabu's Domain (Water Temple) *Mido - Spirit of Lightning - Zapperton (Lightning Temple) *Fado - Spirit of Wind - Cloudia (Cloud Temple) *King of Hyrule - Spirit of Magic - Hyrule Castle *Zelda - Spirit of Light - Hyrule Temple *Reubell - Spirit of Life - Hyrule Temple *Ganondorf - Spirit of Darkness - Ganon's Castle Bosses *Skull Kid - Lost Woods (until you get the Magical Harp), Forest Temple (guarding Saria) *Biggoron - Fire Temple (guarding Deku) *Ganon's Beast - Water Temple (guarding Rusell) *Huge Octorok - Lightning Temple (guarding Mido) *Dark Link - Cloud Temple (guarding Fado), Ganon's Castle (lobby, with Phantom Ganondorf) *Phantom Ganondorf - Hyrule Castle (trying to kidnap King of Hyrule), Ganon's Castle (lobby, with Dark Link) *Impa - Hyrule Temple (trying to kidnap Zelda) *Spiritual Beast - Ganon's Castle Path (guarding Ganon's Castle) Instruments/Songs *Harp - The first instrument you find. You start the game with it. It's played with the Control Pad. **'SONGS' **Song of Hyrule - > < < < v > - Allows you to enter Hyrule Temple. *Nayru's Harp - The second instrument you find. Sheik gives it to you when you first arrive in Hyrule Temple. It's played with the Control Pad. **'SONGS' **Saria's Song - v > < v > < - Allows you to talk to Saria **Epona's Song - ^ < > ^ < > - Allows you to call Epona **Scarecrow's Song - Player writes it - Allows you to call for Skull Kid's help **Minuet of the Sheikah - v > v > ^ < v - Allows you to call for Sheik's help *Din's Flute - The third instrument you find. Skull Kid gives it to you after you and he do Saria's Song as a duet. It's played with A, B, X and Y. **'SONGS' **Song of Storms - A A A B A X Y - Makes it start raining **Sun's Song - A B Y X - Turns night into day **Moon's Song - X Y B A - Turns day into night *Farore's Ocarina - The fourth instrument you find. After you become an adult, Sheik gives it to you. It's played with the Control Disc. **'SONGS' **Forest's Song - ^ v < > ^ - Teleports you to the Forest Temple **Mountain's Song - v v v ^ v < - Teleports you to the Fire Temple **Ocean's Song - ^ ^ ^ v v v v < > ^ v - Teleports you to the Water Temple **Valley's Song - v < v < > < > < v - Teleports you to the Lightning Temple **Sky's Song - ^ ^ v < v ^ ^ v < v - Teleports you to the Cloud Temple *Ocarina of Magic - The final instrument you find. Sheik gives it to you before you enter Ganon's Castle. It's played with the Control Disc. **'SONGS' **Darkness Theme - v v v < v v ^ - Allows you to enter Ganon's Castle Trivia *Despite being said to be it's own universe, there are several references to Ocarina of Time in this game: **After the 6 Spirits (except Zelda, Reubell and Ganondorf) are awakened, the spirits leave their body and become a form of a Sage from Ocarina. Saria becomes Saria, Deku becomes Dariun, Rusell becomes Ruto, Mido becomes Impa, Fado becomes Fado (from Ocarina- this doesn't really count) and the King of Hyrule becomes Zelda. **After all of the Spirits have gotten back together (minus Ganondorf), the real Ocarina characters appear as the Sages' ghosts. The Spirits return to normal and reveal that they are destined to become the new sages, meaning that they will all have to leave. The bodies then merge. Oddly enough, Nabooru does not appear with the Sages, instead Fado does. **When Ganondorf steals the Harp and Ocarina of Magic, he says that he "hates Ocarinas" and smashes the Ocarina of Magic. This may be a reference to the fact that Link used an Ocarina in Ocarina of Time. **When Sheik transforms to Zelda to join as the Spirit of Light, he says before transforming "Do you not know?", referencing the fact that Sheik was Zelda in OoT. **When Impa is defeated and the real Impa is revealed, the real Impa looks like her OoT model, while fake Impa looks more like the young Impa from Skyward Sword. **When Zelda tells of how she protected Saria in the Forest Temple while Saria hid, she is disguised as how she looks as a child in OoT, but a pure white dress with no hat instead of her royal princess clothes. *This is the first non-Toon Link game to have a fairy helper since Majora's Mask.